Girlfriend
by CrystalBlueWolf
Summary: Wrote this after listening to the song...I own nothing *cries* also it was 3am when i wrote this so please excuse spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

This was it finally after two years of watching him with other women she was going to say how she felt for him, and with the help of her band and friends was going to have lots of fun doing it.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga – 19 years old

Ayame, Shippou, Rin, Kagura – 18 year old

Sesshomaru – 20

Kagome was like most ordinary girls, with the exception of being in one of the most popular bands at the time Lunar Eclipse. With her friends Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin and Shippou she had a pretty good time going to parties, having sleep over's and just generally hanging out and having a good time. The entire group had lived in the same areas since they were children and so all knew each other pretty well and that's why there were good couples in the group. The only one who didn't seem to have a boyfriend was Kagome though, she had been out with both Kouga and Inuyasha but after a while they had both decided that it was best to be best friends instead because it was too weird being 'coupled' and she had also been out with a guy from her old school called Hojo for a while but had decided that he was too clingy and also she didn't have the time because of all the tours and gigs she had to hide from him. Not many people except her close friends knew about her being the lead singer of their band, and so she was always making up stories so she could go to gigs, at one point Hojo even had tickets for her own gig, which of course would have been awkward.

Her friends also knew that she had a crush on someone because she was easily read if you knew her for long enough, but it was hard to get her with that certain person because he was already taken by a very slutty girl who they all hated…Kagura. Unlike Kagome who always wore different kinds of jeans and combats, with normal tops and hoodies (grebe/punk), Kagura wore short skirts that could easily pass as a belt, tops that left nothing to the imagination and make up that looked like some cheap hooker. And the worse thing was she was always hung or attached to Kagome's crush, Inuyasha's half-brother…Sesshomaru.

But tonight would be interesting after many arguments with her friends and many failed plans to get them to together they had come up with this one. During one of Kagome's and the bands gigs which they knew Sesshomaru and the limpet would be at, she would walk on stage and sing a dedication song to Sesshomaru, and she hoped by all hope he would FINALLY see that she liked him and dump the hussy. Either that or she was going to make a fool of herself in front of all her fans and never be able to face the world again…joy.

Tonight though she was dressed in a bit of a casual way for her wearing her black combats, and dark teal blue and black striped hoodies top, and a dark purple and black scarf draped round her neck. Although this was semi-normal dressing for her she still looked good, and topped it all off with keeping her wavy hair down and allowing it to flow down her back, except two bits of hair which always fell in front of her ears and would never do as they were told.

As she was getting ready, she could hear someone knocking on her door, still trying to apply her small amount of makeup she managed to shout "**COME IN!**" to see Sango walking in looking lovely as usual.

"**Hey Kags ready for tonight?**" she tried not to giggle as she watched a small blush creep onto her best friends face.

"**Sango you know full well I'm not, this is going to be the scariest gig I've done!**" she said letting her shoulder fall.

Felling a bit sorry for her friend Sango went and put a hand on her slumping shoulders "**Come on now Kags you know it'll be fine, even if it does go arse over tit you've still got us to look after you**" she said trying to make her friend smile, which she managed to do only to see her face fall again.

"**Yeah so say it manages to work, what do I say to him! You know my past record with men sighs how do I know he'll even want me! Especially if Kagura is the sort of women he goes with!...I'm doomed**" she said trailing off at the end.

"**Don't be daft it'll be fine, at least you'll KNOW by tonight if he likes you at all, it's better than nothing right…?**"

"**Yeah I guess so, anyway where is everyone they ready?**"

"**They're all doing a sound check on stage and sorting out the lighting you know how they are, nothing can go wrong or we'll have two sulking wolf demons, a pissy half demon and a sulking perverted monk…which I don't want because it makes him worse**" she said laughing remembering the last time Miroku's plan failed and he was always attempting to get cuddles for the WRONG reasons and blaming on his moods.

"**Ok I'm ready to go, let's get this over with**" Kagome said standing up and following Sango to the stage, after some laughing, joking around, extra tweaks to the plan and a quick rehearsal they were ready for the concert to start in the next 20mins.

.:.In Sesshy's Head.:.

'I hate these concerts sighs why are they always so crowded and the smell of sweaty humans rubbing together is enough to make any demon want to be sick.'

**-Come now Fluffy you know full well why you're here, or do I need to remind you?-**

'Fluffy? Where did that come from? And no I do know the real reason why I am here'

**-Good cause I don't want to go into that again its too exhausting!-**

'Oh shut up and let me'…."**SESSHY!**" shouted a voice from behind him and he turned round to see Kagura standing there in what could probably pass as a piece of floss for a skirt and a strapless top which was so low cut she looked like she was going to come out any second.

**-Oh my god what is that! Please tell me she's not following us around again, its horrifying!-**

"**Kagura**" he said as she approached him, with a face that was attempting to look seductive, but made her look even more like a common whore. She then proceeded to drape herself over his chest and he could only stand there while he was assaulted by her horrible smelling perfume…this was not going to be a fun night.

"**Oh Sesshy I've missed you it's been like forever!**" she said batting her way too perfectly curled eyelashes "**Why didn't you return my calls Sesshy, you could have come over last night everyone was out**" she purred.

If he didn't have a reputation to uphold he would have physically shuddered at that sentence, but the cold ice prince didn't even react to her being there, he wanted to throw up as soon as he'd seen her but what she had just said was more than he could take. She seemed to realise that he wasn't going to reply to her and just carried on latching herself to him whilst they walked further into the arena for the gig.

They didn't walk far before the object of his evening came into view, she was wearing her favourite black combats, and dark teal blue and black striped hoodies top, and a dark purple and black scarf draped round her neck. And the way she was playing with her hair was sending her scent of cherry blossoms and lavender over to him in waves, which made a change from whatever the hell Kagura was wearing.

Of course before he managed to get rid of Kagura she spotted her mutual enemy and went for her. No one knew how but Kagura knew that Kagome liked Sesshomaru and that was why she always draped herself over him because it seemed to make her back off, but now here she was again about to rein another date with Sesshomaru and she was not having it.

"**Hey skank, what the hell are you doing her, only kool people come to these gigs, what are you and your friends here for**" she said trying her best to be intimidating to the group. But really just looking more stupid than before.

"**Oh hello Kagura I thought I could smell you there, and I don't think you're really one to talk about skanks if you were kindly look at what you're wearing, you'll see what I mean**" she said trying not to laugh at the look on her face, she knew this was going to happen and all it took now was…oh hell here he comes.

"**Kagura, what are you doing with my brother and his friends?**" asked a amused Sesshomaru, not that he's show it mind you, but he thought this was quite funny.

"**Sesshy this little whore called me a skank! Can you believe it!**" she cried shrilly, so loud all the demons in the immediate area covered their ears.

"**And the problem would be….?**" He asked clevery getting bored with this conversation.

"**But…but…Sesshy**" she stammered amazed that he wasn't standing up for her. To be honest he'd had enough of her now she was so irritating and what she said next startled everyone when Sesshomaru began to laugh.

"**Fine I'll just go back stage and see my friends in the band then without you! Yeah I'm going on stage and everything**" she said trying to look all proud which was quickly deflated by a booming laugh that left them all shocked.

"**You can't be serious?!**" yeap he'd finally cracked "**You are such a stupid whore, Kagome and her friends are the members of this band**" he said not realising what he'd done until it was too late, but by the smug look on everyone's faces they didn't care, and the pale looking Kagura was enough to make anyone die laughing. She quickly made her way away from the group and went and sat down in a cubical, bright red and feeling very stupid.

"**OMG! Did you see her face**" laughing Inuyasha "**Daft wench, anyway guys time to go, cya Sesshy**" he said quickly legging it before his brother killed him although by the growl that followed he knew he was in trouble later.

"**Err…Kags can I stay at your tonight Sesh looks pissed**"

"**No it's your own fault**" she laughed trying to look stern "**I've told you before about picking on him**"


	2. Chapter 2

-Later on during the gig-

They had played a few of their newest songs, and judging by the cheers they were getting the crowd were loving them as usual. Kagome however was getting more and more nervous by the second, after this song they were doing there was going to be a quick break and then, they were going to perform the song, that she was dedicating to Sesshomaru 'Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne' she didn't really like the song herself but Sango had insisted it would be a good one to do, if this didn't work she didn't know what would. She was pulled from her thoughts by the cheering of the crowd, as the lights returned back to normal she heard Inuyasha announcing that there was going to be a quick interval before the next few songs were to be played.

"**Hey Kags you ok?**"whispered Sango looking worriedly at her paling friend she knew how nervous she must be but it was now or never. "**You'll be fine, were here for you**" she said trying to reassure herself aswel as Kagome.

It didn't take long before they were getting ready for the next song, and Kagome couldn't stop the visible shiver as she walked back on stage and looked around, spotting the vision of her affections sitting by the bar watching the stage intently.

"**Well I hope that everyone is enjoying themselves tonight?**" she waited for the screams and cheers to die down before she continued "**Were going to try something new now and were going to do a cover of a song by Avril Lavigne called Girlfriend, hope you like it?**"

"**1..2..1..2..3..4**"

_Chorus__  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

To say she was nervous was an understatement she was petrified, dancing around the stage, but as the crowd cheered them on and joined in she began to get more confidence and began to dance and smile more gathering the attention of a certain rather put out dog demon._****_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

**.:.In Sesshy's Head.:.**

'I wonder who she's singing about?'

-**Fluffy she better be singing about us! She's our mate after all?!-**

'When on earth did you start thinking of her as a mate?'

**-Ages ago but your too stupid to listen to me, and went with that thing instead that smells of cheap hotel perfume-**

'This Sesshomaru is not stupid! But I admit I am concerned as to who has her attentions, could it be one of the guys that are always trying to hang around with her?'

**-Not if she has any sense it won't be-**_****_

_Verse 1__  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_Bridge:__  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
_

She knew she had to do something drastic soon to make sure that the message actually went across to the right person, so far all the guys in the crowd had hearts in their eyes and their girlfriends had daggers, but she could see Sesshomaru from where she was singing and he looked like her was thinking about something, which was worrying her.

"**Psst…Kags?**" came Sango's voice next to her "**I don't think it's working?**"

She didn't really have time to answer but by the look on her face Sango knew she had realised aswel, but what scared her most was that Sesshy looked like he was ready to leave, so thinking fast she bounced off the stage still singing, and made her way over to him, before she even really thought about what she was doing.

_  
__Chorus:__  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  


She made her way slowly through the crowds of people trying to grab her and take photos and made her way towards Sesshomaru, it was now or never she thought she just hoped that he realised and returned her feelings.

.:.Still in Sesshy's head.:.

**-I'd look up if I were you she's coming this way…-**

'What do you mean…oooo' (sorry but sounded funny in my head hee hee )

She was practically dancing in front of him had it not been for the crowds of people around them she would have been, locking eyes with him and paling considerably she steadied herself for the next verse.

_  
__Verse 2__  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_Bridge__  
_

Realisation dawned on him as she continued to get closer and closer to him through the crowds and it finally hit him, she was singing this song about him! How had he been so stupid and not realised it before?! The subtle looks, the blush that crept across her face sometimes when in his presence. She liked him! Why the hell hadn't she told him sooner he could have had her instead of Kagura!

She knew he had realised by the look in his eyes, but what she wasn't expecting was the emotions that played across his face that was worrying her more, would her reject her now he knew how she felt, too late now…so with all fears aside she decided to just enjoy herself.

_  
__Chorus___

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
__repeat___

_Chorus_

She almost laughed as she saw Kagura looking offended at the way Kagome pointed at her when she sang the next part, and also at the look of amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes she knew Kagome had won, she didn't really care anymore anyway she thought as she draped herself across her new love interest Naraku. She really was a slut.

And so the concert came to an end eventually, after a few more songs and some encores everyone was exhausted, sweaty, and ready for bed, but before any of that could happen they had to clear up the instruments…groans.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hey Kags**" she smiled and turned round to a see a smiling Sango "**You did great, I was worried but I think it might have worked!**"

"**Don't be daft Sango, you saw the look on his face, I just made a fool of myself**" she said her shoulders sagging.

"**Don't be so hard on yourself! Even the lads were impressed that you got off stage and danced over there, I don't think any of us would have had the courage to do something like that**" she said noticing the small smile she got off her obviously depressed friend.

"**Well at least the crowd liked it I guess, that's something**" she said with a small smile, she was really down now; she was about ready to give up.

"**Come on Kagome it was….n't…er kags?**" Sango managed to stutter out. Looking up at her friend she followed her line of vision to rest upon a rather irritated looking Demon male….oh crap!

"**Kagome a word please**" he said in that monotone voice she hated, she was for it now she had just embarrassed the great Sesshomaru, she paled at the thought.

"**Er…Hi what can I do for you?**" she said glancing across to Sango who seemed to be listening but pretended to be putting the speakers away at the same time.

"**Would you care to explain what that was all about?**" he said looking her right in the eyes.

"**I don't know what you're talking about?**"

"**Don't try and play dumb with me Kagome, and do not make me repeat myself**" he said slightly raising his voice.

"**I know sorry, erm…well what do you want me to say?**"

"**For you to explain what possessed you to sing for this Sesshomaru**" he watched as she flinched. So he had noticed.

"**I like you…**" the words left her lips before she had time to register them with her brain, bad brain very bad brain…she heard Sango gasp as she heard what Kagome had said. Nervously she turned round to look at him, and was surprised when he was smiling at her.

"**I like you too**" he said, he reached a clawed hand towards her face and swept one of the stray bits of hair behind her ear, and it stayed there!

"**FINALLY!!**" she jumped as she was tackled by Sango, and laughed as the rest of the group appeared from their hiding places with big smiles on their faces.

"**I hate you guys sometimes**" she said a blush rising to her face.

"**Na you don't Kags, you're just embarrassed because we were spying on you here with fluffy**" Said Inuyasha coming up behind her and giving her a hug to which she returned. He didn't hear his brothers growl until it was too late and got a smack on the head by said 'fluffy'. Still looking at his rather angry brother he turned to Kagome.

"**Err…Kags?**" he said trying to use his best puppy dog eyes

"**No it's your own fault**" she laughed trying to look stern "**I've told you before about picking on him**" and with that said they all turned around and left, well Inuyasha ran because he wanted to have a head start before his brother caught him.

--

AN: Bit lame ending I know but its 3am so give me some credit lol brains aren't meant to be functioning at this sort of time!! damn insomnia!!


End file.
